


Flower Power

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Community: kink_bingo, Digital Art, First Kiss, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Bingo Art: John, Rodney and sex pollen, my favourite threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Power

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving my all-art bingo from Kink Bingo 2011. This one was for the square: "drugs/aphrodisiacs".  
> Digital artwork, made in photoshop.  
> In my head, they'd wanted each other for some time, but hadn't made a move until the pollen got them. I guess sex pollen is slightly non-con, inherently, but the pic is more sensual and romantic, not hard core.


End file.
